


An Ill-Advised Wager

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: The lurid tale of how I lost my dignity in a bet to a pirate captain, and how in return he gave me my first orgasm that very night.
Relationships: Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	An Ill-Advised Wager

“Your bid.” Captain Vane’s deep voice purred across the table at me, his cards held at a careless angle in front of his chest.

The lamplight flickered as the ship swayed. The captain’s quarters were lit just well enough to see the cards by, and for me to try and read the faces of the other players. At this particular moment, I was not concerned about Jack and Anne; the only countenance I cared to read was Vane’s. This, this seemed like the time to make my move. “I’ll bid—” I had to stop myself short when I glanced down, my fingers finding only one thin coin left to my name. I frowned down at it.

“Just about out of options,” the captain observed, leaning forward with the hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Not much left to bet.”

I pulled a face and tossed the coin toward the center of the table. “It’ll have to do. Just means I’ll be coming back a little slower after I win this hand.”

Vane regarded me from under heavy brows. “You would’ve bet more on this one, if you had it.”

My eyes flashed to his and I gave him only a quick nod. Better to appear like I was pretending to be more confident than I felt; in my experience that seemed to be the best way to bluff our Captain.

“What if I let you wager something else?”

I lifted a brow at him, trying to look skeptical. In truth, I was jumping to accept any deal he proposed; I was that certain that I would win the round. What with the queen I had hidden up my sleeve. “What could I have that you want?”

“Nothing you have to part with.” He settled back in his chair. “But if you wanted to wager a night in your bed, that would be something I would consider to be of great value.” He inched forward quite a few glimmering stacks of his own coin, showing how he would match the bet. Just the kind of large take I was saving that card for.

It was hard to keep my face impassive, so taken aback was I. I quibbled, to stall for time, and let the rest of my mind catch up with the escalating situation. “My bed is a hammock surrounded by your snoring, unwashed crew. Not sure you want to share that tonight.”

“Fine, then wager a night in mine,” Vane countered. His eyes glittered as bright as the gold as he waited for my response.

Jack Rakham coughed loudly. We both completely ignored him, staring each other down.

Was the captain serious? His deep-set eyes did not waver as he watched every nuance of my reaction. I didn’t have time to think about whether I believed he actually wanted to sleep with me. I pushed back my own foolhardy, burning desire, the one that I had always carefully hidden from him, and decided that it didn’t matter, anyway. I wasn’t going to lose. I could sort out the rest later.

“Done.”

Vane pushed forward a pile of coin so large that it made Anne suck in a breath through her teeth. I did feel my own cheeks color at the idea of what he would pay for me, were I for sale. “Show ‘em.”

I let my cards spill to the table, my hidden card now switched in and completing a high-value set. The only way I could possibly be beaten would be…

Vane laid his own hand across the table. Too many kings smirked up at me from that row. My stomach sank.

Vane drew his glittering stacks back to his edge of the table. Then he reached out and swiped up my own last coin between two long fingers.

I could have said something. I’d been counting the cards; there shouldn’t have been that many kings left in the deck. But I knew Jack habitually counted cards as well. If I said something about Vane’s foul play, Jack was likely to point out that I was cheating, too. Maybe that would have been enough to end the game right here, declare the round moot and undo the terms of the wager. Maybe. But I looked across the table at the way Vane was staring at me through his eyelashes. I imagined what it would feel like to be pinned underneath that body on his big bed, and after that I couldn’t say anything at all.

I turned and poured myself a drink.

He didn’t gloat. He didn’t tease, he didn’t try to touch me, he didn’t say one word about the terms I had just agreed to. The game went on without me. What did that mean? The captain had never indicated this kind of interest in me before. Was it just a power move, just part of the game?

I kept stealing glances at his face. Every time, he caught me, and gave me heavy looks back, until I felt as flustered as a schoolgirl. Jack kept the conversation going, talking about anything but the wager that had just transpired. He was almost babbling, really, and shooting me concerned looks whenever he thought Vane wasn’t looking. Anne’s face was smoldering; but she always looked like that. No way to tell if she was furious with the captain, or with me, or if she was thinking about something completely different.

I couldn’t hold Vane’s eyes, now. I looked anywhere but his face whenever he was staring at me, and even ignored when he tried batting at my foot with his under the table. I had been very careful never to invite being looked at in a sexual way by any of the men on this crew. I was lucky to have found as much acceptance as I had, here. Certainly Anne had paved the way for that, but I knew the balance was precarious. I had decided that I had to be untouchable; that would be the only way to fit in with the men without causing problems. Or having to fight off constant advances. And now here Vane was, about to ruin my reputation. I shouldn’t have been so cocky.

“Well, it does seem like it’s time to retire,” Jack said, staring forlornly into the mouth of the rum bottle. He upended it over his mug without gaining more than a single, final drop. He and Anne started scooping their remaining coin into purses.

I, having nothing left on the table, looked at my hands awkwardly.

They rose, and I thought to stand with them, but the captain cleared his throat and I dropped my butt back into the chair. Anne paused at my elbow, staring down the curtain of her hair at me. “You can leave with us,” she challenged, turning her baleful eye to Vane. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“’Course she doesn’t,” Vane growled at her.

At the same time I straightened, and replied to her half a beat later. “I wouldn’t welch on a bet.”

Anne furrowed her brows down at me. I think she may have been trying to look supportive, but her face had forgotten how to be soft. “Don’t sit well with me. Backed you into a corner, he did.”

“Come along, darling,” Jack said, wrapping one arm around her and attempting to tug her away. “I am certain she can take care of herself.”

I fixed Jack with a pointed look. “Not a _word_ to the crew about this.”

Rackham drew himself up, exaggerated affront painted across his features. “What, are you implying that I gossip? I’ll have you know that I am extremely tactful. I know when to keep my mouth shut. There is an art to knowing when a thing is to be said, and when a thing is to be forgotten, and I assure you—”

Anne leaned her head toward me. “He won’t say anything.” From the way her hand fisted in Jack’s collar, it was clear she would be making sure of it.

When the door closed behind them, the sound of the latch clicking into place seemed loud as a bell. Vane had settled back into his chair, idly playing with a coin across the backs of his fingers. Looking at me like he was waiting for me to do something. It was embarrassing, really, how good he looked to me right then, his powerful frame smoldering in the chair, the strong lines of his face perfectly warmed in the lamplight.

I looked away. I had been resisting thinking those kinds of thoughts about him for so long, it was hard to break the habit now. I lifted my cup just for something to do with my hands, but it was already empty.

“Shy?” his voice crackled through the silence. “I suppose I should have expected you to be shy.” That irritated my pride, so I mustered my courage enough to glare back at him. Vane’s eyes were only laughing at me a little; mostly there was an unexpected kind of caring, a softness for me to be found there. “Haven’t done this in a while, have you?”

No reason not to tell him the truth. “No.”

His fingers flicked under that coin again. “Not a virgin, are you?”

“No.” I suddenly couldn’t bear the tension, and started stripping my arms out of my jacket. “Let’s just get this over with, then.”

Vane raised a single, scarred eyebrow. “Get this over with? That’s not really what I had in mind.” That throaty voice of his was so seductive. I should have been annoyed at the implication he was going to drag this experience out, but damn if my heart didn’t start beating a little faster.

“Yes, I am sure you are planning to take full advantage.”

He frowned, still not moving toward me. “What are you trying to say.”

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what the whores are telling you, but I’m a free woman out here and I’ll give you the truth. Sex doesn’t feel as good for women as it does for men.”

“Is that what you think.” He didn’t look offended, or ruffled at all by my flat statement. There may have even been a little pity touching his eyes. “Who told you that?” He reached out for my hand, resting on the top of the table, and I let him have it.

“In my experience, it never seemed that enjoyable.” His fingers squeezed softly between mine, as playful as they had been with that coin. He was listening to me, but trying to loosen my mood at the same time. “And I’ve never heard any respectable woman say anything different.”

“Well there’s your problem right there. Listening to respectable women. They only fuck respectable men, and those fuckers don’t know what they are doing.”

He lifted my hand from the table, leaning forward when I did not let myself be drawn nearer to him, and touched it to his lips. The kiss between my knuckles lingered, so much more than the polite gesture it was meant to mimic. Especially when his breath rushed out over my skin. I’m certain what I was feeling had started to show in my face. The way he was talking set off things I hadn’t really felt in years.

“You’re worried about what the men will think about you.” He spoke over the back of my hand, continuing to play with my fingers between his.

“Someone is bound to notice if I don’t wake up with my shift.”

Vane smiled. “Let them hear about the terms of the wager, then. I’ll tell the men that you spent the whole night wrapped up tight in the blanket, wouldn’t even let me touch you. That you played me just for the chance to sleep on a real mattress.”

I smiled, despite my sour mood. “Generous. But if that’s the case, perhaps I might actually do just that.”

He squeezed my hand. “That is certainly within your right. But if I’m not getting anything out of this, you’re sleeping on the floor.” We stared at each other for a long moment, both calculating. “But. If you decide you want to honor the spirit of the wager, and not just the words, I promise that I will make certain this is very, very enjoyable for you too.”

With his fingers laced tightly between mine, his thumb spread tantalizing circles across my palm. I felt my face getting hot as I stared across the edge of the table at him. He was absolutely letting me out of the requirement to do this, and at the same time making me actually want it. I was almost starting to believe he could do as he said, too. That he could make it feel different than that last time I had allowed a man to touch me, based on his unwavering confidence alone, and on the way my body was responding. His thumb stroked up the inside of my wrist with a surprising, exquisite delicacy.

“Why don’t you come sit next to me on the bed. Just to see how it feels. And whether you want to stop after that or not, I’ll tell the men that your legs remained firmly crossed.”

I still wasn’t answering, but I could no longer summon the words to say no. I had never seen Vane’s face like this, not directed at me at least. So… intent. And yet tender. I was starting to believe he actually wanted me, that this wasn’t just some victory to achieve on a whim, some conquest he devised because we were out on the open ocean and there were no whores in sight to appease him better. He looked at me like he was really trying to see _me._

He kissed my hand one time more, then rose from his chair and crossed to the big bed nailed into the wall at one side of the cabin. I wondered briefly if it were the original, a luxury afforded to naval captains, or if Vane had put such an ostentation in himself after he took the _Ranger._ He sat down on the edge, caught my gaze one more time, and then set to taking off his boots.

“You’ll…” my voice warbled through the cabin, higher and weaker than I had wanted it to come out. He paused his movements, looking up and waiting for me to find my words. “If I want to stop, if it doesn’t feel right, you’ll let me?”

He straightened, his face going soft and sincere. “Of course. You are a free woman. The last thing I want you to feel is trapped.”

“Then,” I said, letting the warm relief that rushed through me at his words show in a little smile, “I suppose I might come sit next to you… Keeping my legs crossed.”

Vane winked, and finished pulling off his great, big boots. Mine were not as fine as his, and would slip off much more easily when the time came, but I did not want to promise anything by pulling them off this early. Instead I just sat in my chair a moment longer, enjoying the view of my strapping, handsome captain loosening his own clothing, readying himself for bed.

I wasn’t ready for his eyes again, when he finally looked up at me over his outstretched hand. “Come here.”

The mattress sagged underneath me as I sat down, but Vane was heavier and had already pulled it into a deeper valley, one that threatened to drag my hips down against his by gravity alone. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder as he turned his upper body to face me, and his scent filled my nostrils, rich and beguiling.

The truth was, I had wanted Captain Vane from the moment I laid eyes on him. Pursuing that thought had just never seemed like a good idea, especially once he took me seriously enough to allow me, a woman, to join his crew. Nor had I thought it very likely he would ever return my affections. Given my chosen profession, I didn’t think myself feminine enough to catch a man’s real interest.

But when Captain Vane ran the backs of his curled fingers down the side of my face, I felt desired. He touched me the way one would treat a proper lady, not grabbing or groping. His fingertips came to rest under my chin, tilting my mouth up toward his. I thought for a moment he might even ask to kiss me, the fearsome pirate captain himself, who never hesitated to take what he wanted in any other context. It was there in his eyes, the question, as he watched how I reacted to the parting of his lips.

My body leaned toward his, fractionally, past all my insecurities, and that was all the signal he needed to duck his head and press his lips against mine. His pressure was tender, but it was bold too, as his mouth parted wide enough to seize my lower lip between his. My insides reacted immediately, a fire kindling that made me wilt and straighten somehow both at once.

He didn’t push me into the bed. His desire was there, smoldering behind the working of his lips, but he held it back and kissed me thoroughly, while his hands played over the sides of my face.

I was burning up inside. There was a voice in my head telling me to end it here, that it was smarter to be the untouchable one, that I would come to regret this. But those thoughts only served to immolate me, to make the heat Vane was drawing out of my core more obvious, the desire for more of him more immediate every time I considered pulling away.

I gave in to gravity, and let the line of my hip roll down against his. Vane’s strong arms gathered me up, pulling my chest in against his as he kept kissing me. The angle was sharper now, pulling my neck long as my chin lifted to chase his kisses, my jaw opening almost without thought to allow his hot tongue to press past my teeth. I pressed open palms against his broad chest, hardly daring to satisfy my long-held craving to explore the heavy muscles to be found there.

One of his hands, previously content with stroking my face and curling through my hair, now traced curious fingers down the column of my neck. I shivered, knowing that the passion building between us was about to cross over into indecency.

But it had been a long time since I had been trying to live the life of a “decent woman.”

Vane pulled his mouth away from mine, his fingers halting their descent at the level of my collarbone. He traced up and down along that delicate line as he looked into my eyes. “Enjoying yourself yet?”

I was a little bit breathless, but still maintained enough poise to tilt my head coquettishly. “Still deciding.”

He smiled and leaned into me again. This time his lips were more insistent, reassured perhaps by the lightening of my mood. He cradled the back of my head with one hand, that arm holding me scooped in against his body, while his tongue delved my mouth and sought out mine. The other hand slid down the side of my body, playing over my ribs, tugging at my waist to pull me tighter against him.

I was glad that he had not immediately sought out my breasts. A long strip of cloth bound them down firmly under the man’s shirt that I wore every day of my pirating life. I was now… self-conscious about how unwomanly his hands were going to find me.

In truth, it had mostly been liberating to give up the trappings of femininity, and I was in love with the freedoms that living in a man’s shoes had given me. Right now was the first time in a great long while that I found myself wishing for a proper corset. Not for my own benefit, but only to be certain that my captain would find me appealing.

The play of his hand across my lower back reassured me on that last count. So did the look in his eyes when he pressed his forehead into mine, searching me with a fire that went beyond simple lewdness or curiosity. With a deep, slightly labored inhale, he began to open the buttons on my shirt, watching my reaction closely the whole time.

I wanted this. I couldn’t even imagine pulling away now. And though I feared that the sight of my chest strapped flat would be less than enticing for him, I was overcome by the desire to be _seen_. By him. To reveal myself to him. I opened the last few buttons of the shirt myself, and sat up straight as he pushed it down over my shoulders.

“I know why you hide yourself,” his voice rasped in the small space between us. “Why you braid your hair back tight, dress like the rest of us.” His eyes flashed back up to mine from under his brow. “And I think it’s smart. To not be a woman on this ship.” His fingertips traced up my belly, ran over the strip of cloth wound over my chest. “I’ve also seen the way you look at me.” A fresh thrill ran through me. He was seeking the place where he could loosen that binding. “And it occurred to me tonight, that you might be wanting an excuse. A way for this kind of… _contact_ to be both possible, and deniable.”

My breath sighed out between my lips as I raised my hands up behind my back, freeing the end of the fabric and beginning to unwind it for him. Vane took over almost immediately, strong hands brushing over mine as he took the edge of the cloth and finished the unwrapping himself.

The sudden freedom made my breasts tingle; that, and the weight of Captain Vane’s gaze upon my completely nude torso. My nipples hardened before he even touched them, his hands scooping up from underneath with a soft sort of appreciation. When his thumbs brushed over the peaks I shivered. “Sensitive, are you?” he commented, and kept his touch gentle.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the feel of his powerful hands massaging my peaks. I felt his lips run across my cheek a moment later, then they were nipping down under my jaw, exploring the side of my neck. As he made his way down his bulk pushed me slowly backwards, until I had to reach back and hold myself up with one hand flat against the mattress. When his hot mouth closed over my nipple I arched my back and gasped. The sensation had sent a burst of unexpected pleasure straight down through my core, something sinful and tantalizing that had me wondering if perhaps the whores were not always faking the noises they made.

I looked down at Vane. His eyes were closed, brows lifted in an expression of rapt pleasure as he suckled on my tit, his head bent sideways to reach it and an angle that could not possibly be comfortable for long. I ran my fingers up his back, and my captain sighed with obvious pleasure. “Come up into my lap,” he coaxed.

With one last lick at my breast, he leaned back into a squarer posture and beckoned me to follow him up with insistent little tugs of his hands. When I realized he wanted me to straddle him I felt my face heating up. I had never been that wanton with a man.

His eyes were more hooded now, dreamier with pleasure but also narrowed, focused on his desire in the same way I had seen him look at a rich prize just before we raised the black. “Still shy?” he asked, echoing his earlier accusation, and it had the same effect on me for a second time.

In a surge of contrariness, I pushed my hesitation aside and swung my leg over his lap, sinking my knees into the mattress on either side of his hips. I held onto his shoulders for leverage, realizing too late that I had caught a few locks of his long hair in the process. I lifted my hand quickly and smoothed it back for him. I hadn’t even realized how tenderly I pushed the errant lock behind his ear until his clear, brilliant eyes flashed up at me and marked the moment. They were breathtaking, those eyes, fringed with lashes that would make them almost womanish were they not so deeply set into an aggressively masculine face. And something about this angle, him looking up at me now, softened them in a way that tugged at my chest. I almost forgot to speak my retort to his challenge. “Really, Captain, when have you ever known me to be timid?”

“Never before tonight.” He reached up to wind his fingers through a few of my own braided locks and pulled my face down for a kiss.

It was magnificent, and terrifying, to kiss Captain Vane like that. To be pushing down on him, having control of the angles, and yet to be so aware of being half-naked in a position that made every part of my body quite conveniently available to him. My hands scooped at his face while his roamed freely across my entire back, down my flanks and over my thighs, making me acutely aware of the unladylike spread of my legs, with no possible way to close them. So much for keeping my knees pressed firmly together tonight.

My fingers scrambled down broad shoulders as his scooped up the front of my body. It felt entirely unfair that he still wore his shirt, which was keeping his skin from me, and I told him as much. Vane stopped caressing me just long enough to strip it up over his head, exposing miles of rippling, tanned torso that I barely got to admire before it was hidden from my eyes again in the press of his body into mine. Rather than returning to the kiss he dove straight for one of my nipples, capturing it with more brash, self-assured confidence this time, his tongue circling with ease now that I was more conveniently lined up in front of his face.

I let my head fall back, overcome with that tugging, insistent heat that seemed to draw a line straight through my middle and down into my womanhood. I felt my legs tighten some against his waist, my hips bucking wantonly to close the little space that was left between us. It was so unlike me. And yet, it felt so thrilling. So indulgent. Just as a life of piracy should feel.

Captain Vane helped himself to my tits until I was positively melting in his lap. Our hips had started up a furtive, fractional rhythm that ran a counterpoise to the rocking of the ship. Like they thought they could get away with something that my mind wouldn’t catch them doing. I ground down more firmly into him, just to show them I was still boss, yes I was still in control and I wanted to be doing this too. Vane groaned into my chest. “Keep that up, love, and you’ll find yourself on your back faster than you thought possible.”

And I liked the sound of that so much that I did it again, pressing myself down over something that felt amazing against my tender, sensitive parts, something that I would have assumed was his hip bone if I wasn’t already feeling both of those against my inner thighs. Which meant that it was his—

True to his word, Vane scooped me up around the waist, popped me into the air with a thrust of his hips, and rode me down onto my back closer to the center of the bed. His hair spilled over both shoulders, curtaining us, and he dragged that hard length against me until I whimpered. He cocked his head, studying my face, my reaction to that.

I took a shaky breath in through my mouth, considering the moment as well. I actually felt…eager, to try letting a man do this to me again. My body was flushed, and languid, and writhing beneath him even when I thought I was lying still. Especially after the way he had flung me over, like it was only a trivial effort on his part to throw me around.

He must have been watching all this play across my face, for Vane’s next words were to purr “Is that how you like it, love? A little bit rough around the edges; want to feel me taking what I want?” He pressed his hardness between my spread legs, and it should have been insulting, an outrage, but because it was him it only stoked my passion to greater heights.

When I couldn’t find the words to answer in any way other than rocking my hips to match the motion of his, he dropped his head to kiss me. Deep, savoring kisses, ones that seemed, blessedly, to be meant to give me as much time to think as I wanted. Our bare chests slid against each other softly, and I allowed my hands to explore the planes and angles of the heavy muscles that before now had only fascinated my eye. Vane’s body was magnificent. And I thought, as I lay there, that being smashed underneath it might be the best possible way to enjoy it.

And so I whimpered, just a little, when he rolled off me, and settled in along my side without breaking the kiss. My body followed, seeking to keep our chests together, but I stilled when I felt his callused hand slide down my belly. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this body from me. I want to see all of it. Take off your trousers,” that rumbling voice urged.

I felt timid again, even as the heat bubbling up between my thighs caused me to press them together. I understood the meaning of the word “wanton,” now, as this burning feeling threatened to overwhelm all sensibilities. It still felt like something that perhaps I should not do, to allow myself to be completely naked in this dashing captain’s bed.

Echoes of an old life, that voice was. My new, pirating self did exactly as she pleased. And she, she said to that old voice: _well, we did lose a bet. Only one honorable thing to do now._

Vane’s fingers were playing with the buckle of my belt, his smoldering eyes watching, waiting for me to react.

I appreciated his patience, the way he seemed to be willing to go at my pace, though his gaze brimmed with the promise of what he could unleash upon me once I dropped my last guard. The guard which at this point appeared to be symbolized by that clasped belt. His neck bent, a few locks of hair cascading over his face, so he could lay tender kisses on the skin of my shoulder and chest. He started to speak in between those kisses. “I won’t take you tonight,” his lips brushed the top of my breast, “if you truly don’t want that.” He nipped at my belly, just above my navel. “But perhaps you will allow me—” he kissed my flank, just below the edge of a rib, “—to do what I can to make you want it.” The last kiss landed in a tingling place just above the waistband of my trousers.

I lifted my head, keeping the rest of my body still underneath him. “I thought that’s what we were already doing.”

Vane straightened a little, and held my gaze while his hand came creeping up my leg, grazing along my thigh before hovering just above that hot place between my legs. His nimble fingers plucked a little at the fabric barring his way.

“Oh,” I gulped. Desire crashed over me like the surf of a rising tide. Yes, I wanted to feel him touch me there. And if he was saying that removing my trousers was not necessarily a promise that I was ready to let him push his cock inside me… I kicked my boots off so fast that the cabin echoed with the twin sounds of them crashing to the deck.

Vane helped me with my belt, then leaned back on one arm to watch me reveal the rest of my body to him. I pushed the last of my clothes down to the floor, eager to be rid of them now, then paused where I sat perched at the edge of the bed. I looked over my shoulder at my captain, hoping that the curve of my back, and the swell of my bare hips, appeared enticing to him.

His eyes were indeed clouded with lust, and his chest expanded with a deep inhale when I took the long, plain braid of my hair between my hands and began undoing it. Removing the final piece of what I had been using to hide my softness, my femininity. I watched him watching me, as I freed my hair, and I felt beautiful.

He reached his hand out to me, so many silent promises in his eyes, and I climbed across the bed to him. He kissed me soundly, fingers tangling in the loose tresses now freed around my face, and then he guided me to lay on my back beside him.

His hands slid over my body, firmer, more confident now. This was no longer coaxing, entreating: now Vane was conquering. He squeezed and savored all my curves, and his body pressed closer, more hungrily into mine, his mouth eating at me like the sweetest fruit.

And then his hand crept between my legs. His palm covered my mound, stilling me, letting me get used to the idea before his fingers started to move. I moaned my uncertainty into his mouth and he soothed me, humming a calming noise as he stroked at my sex and opened me up slowly.

I had only ever experienced rough fingers there before, greedy grasping that hurried to make the way clear for an insistent male desire. Vane’s touch was entirely different. His face hovered close to mine, watching my every reaction as he explored carefully, his fingertips gliding through the slickness at my entrance and pressing up to something else, a spot that concentrated all that heat that I had been feeling in my loins and made it bloom to unimagined heights.

My eyes widened in surprise. Vane seemed a little amused. “Has no man ever touched you there?”

I shook my head.

“Ever touched yourself there?”

My face burned at the very suggestion, and I denied it vigorously.

“Respectable women,” Vane chided, “are missing out on so much.” He rocked his finger in a little circle over that bud of pleasure, and I could only squirm and wail underneath him.

I clung to him as he worked me over, too far gone in the wash of desire from it to be embarrassed at the way my fingers dug into his arm, not even certain what I was begging for. I needed relief, but I didn’t want him to stop; the pleasure was burning, overwhelming, and I quite simply did not know what to do with myself. Vane’s face smirked down at me through all of it, every time I could bear to open my eyes and look up at him again.

My mouth let loose some sort of desperate, mewling sound when his fingertips left my body. I looked up at him just in time to see two of his long fingers disappear into his mouth, coming out coated in spit. Those slick fingers returned to my sex in a gliding plunge that parted my lower lips. The pleasure came easier now, less impaired by sensitivity and friction.

Vane’s eyes locked onto mine as I felt one of those fingers start to press inside me. A buzzing, welcoming heat gathered all around that invading finger, and though I kept my gaze on my captain’s face my awareness was all internal, focusing on how it felt to let him open me.

He kissed me again, once that finger was buried deep inside, and his lips kept anchoring mine as he dragged it softly in and out, simulating the movements I was certain he was burning up to be able to do with something else. Something much, much larger. I was surprised to find that the idea was more tantalizing than terrifying, now that Vane was taking so much time to get my body to warm to him.

He released my mouth so he could press his lips into the side of my neck, still rocking that finger rhythmically in and out. I could no longer say it felt like an invader, as pleasure bloomed all around it. I was surprised to find that I was even craving something thicker. The memories of my past, somewhat painful encounters with penetration had even taken on a perverse allure. I wanted to feel that again, now. “I’m…”—I had to pause and wet my throat, realizing how dry it had become from panting breaths—“I’m ready now, I think.”

Vane lifted his head, regarding me coolly. “Ready for what?”

“For…” I stumbled on the words, but I made myself say it. “For you to take me.”

“For my cock?” he specified firmly, bluntly, his intense eyes still looking a little bit amused around the edges.

I swallowed, and met his gaze bravely. “Yes.”

“No you’re not.” He shook his head and drew his finger out of me.

“What?”

Vane ignored my sputtering and started to slide down the bed alongside me. “Trust me, darling.” A smile flitted across his usually-stony face, making him look almost boyish as he shook his head at me. “It’s clear that you don’t even know what pleasure is, yet. Please, allow me to show you."

He tugged at my leg and I let him pull it wide. I was confused, and embarrassed, but I did trust him. My sworn captain. I’d let him show me what he meant.

Vane lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder, as he dropped down to his knees on the deck beside the bed. My face started to burn as hot as my loins when I realized he was positioning his mouth right above my sex, his breath already warm upon it. He turned his head and kissed me first on the inside of my thigh. “Relax.” His eyes flitted up, seeking mine. “Remember I promised, to make this enjoyable for you?”

His rich voice calmed me, and I nodded swiftly.

“Then let me try a few things. Tell me when I’m doing something that you like.”

His mouth was hot. So, so hot, and slick, when he fastened it over my mound in a devil’s kiss and slid his tongue alongside that secret pearl that was making my head spin. Vane pulled my legs apart a little wider, settling his bulk more comfortably between them, and then his tongue started flickering, back and forth against me.

My head flew back, my body curling to get closer to him and further away at the same time. What was this delicious, overwhelming feeling? The slide of Vane’s tongue was stoking that fire inside me higher than ever. I reached down and ran my fingers over his hair. I must have pushed him harder than I thought, because his tongue stilled and he drew back just far enough to speak. “Too much for you, love?”

“I…I don’t know.”

He hummed sagely as he pressed his lips against me again, the tail end of that vocalization making my toes curl as I felt it in my core. He licked more slowly this time, tongue circling that bud of pleasure as his hands stroked up and down my bare thighs.

The pleasure was more bearable this way, and I let a little encouraging moan slide past my lips, to let him know. It was embarrassing to hear myself make such a sound, but the reward of Captain Vane’s rocking tongue was well worth the price to my pride.

He kept on steadily, and something started building inside me, underneath his tongue. The pleasure was growing into a ball of heat, of tension, something that made me restless and yet entirely unwilling to move away from that sinful mouth. I squeezed my thighs around his head instead, curled my knees over his shoulder, flung my arms over my face, whipped my arms down to clutch at the sheets. I didn’t know what I needed, didn’t know what to do. The one thing I was certain of was that I did not want Vane to stop.

There was something that I suspected this pleasure might be, what it was leading up to. I had heard the men joke, of course, mostly accusing each other of being unable to make a woman do this. I had heard the whores faking it. But I never thought I was the kind of woman that it would ever happen to, that would feel this. Orgasm. The possibility wasn’t spoken of in the respectable home of my youth. I had thought, in fact, that it might be a lie that men told to each other, that women could melt into a burst of pleasure the way that men did when they made their final release at the end of the act. Because I had never heard women speak about it to each other.

But I learned that night, my body was indeed capable of this too. Captain Vane showed me, with a relentless tongue that brought all that rising tension in my core to a breaking point, a snap of passion that made my whole body seize up as I was carried away in a thundering wave of ecstasy.

His tongue slowed, but did not stop, after that wave broke inside me. He lapped every last drop of pleasure from between my thighs, until I sagged into the mattress, and stopped squeezing him so tightly.

I looked down just in time to watch him rise from the deck, wiping his mouth with one hand before reaching down to push off his own trousers. His cock sprang to attention, straining hard and oh so large, even though I was the one who had just gotten all the pleasuring. “You are magnificent,” he murmured as he climbed over my body, distracting my eyes from the spectacle of his erection as he pressed his forehead into mine.

I met his gaze almost helplessly, my parted lips unable to form words as I breathed hard, still roiling in the eddies of pleasure left in the wake of what he had done to me. The mattress sagged with the weight of his knees between my legs.

There was pride in his eyes as he examined the mess he’d made of my composure. “Now, you’re ready to be fucked,” he declared. He caressed the back of my thigh, pulling me open wider. “With your permission, of course.”

And in that moment, I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything. My loins burned in a fresh rush as I angled my hips toward him. I reached one hand up to caress the back of his neck. The other slid down his belly, pushing through thick curls to claim a prize of my own.

Vane’s cock jumped in my hand as I wrapped my fingers around the smooth skin of his shaft, thrilling at the iron hardness that the soft surface covered. He groaned in my ear when I squeezed it, and sucked in a breath when I slid my palm over the weeping tip of him. “Do you want it?” he whispered, voice too tight to speak any louder, and I shivered at the sound of how he was struggling to hold himself back.

“Yes,” I confessed to his cheek, breathing in the rich, deep scent of him. My blooming cunt was aching for him now. “But,” I said, hand clenching on the back of his neck as he had already started to move over me, “I don’t want a child.”

He surprised me by kissing me then, suddenly and soundly. “I won’t let my seed go inside you,” he promised to my lips. “But I want,” he growled, “I _need_ to feel you for a while.”

My consent breathed past my lips as I pressed my body up toward him. Vane’s hand replaced mine at the base of his cock as he leaned in to line himself up.

He dragged his tip through the wetness that coated the outside of my sex, before finding the place where he started sinking in. I was ready for the pain, and was surprised to find that it didn’t come, not the way it had felt with my less-skilled lovers before. Vane’s cock hung longer and thicker than I had ever seen before, and so I had feared the worst. But my body welcomed the stretch of him. Especially since he was working himself in so slowly, dragging back after every inch he gained, even spitting in his hand to add more moisture and ease his passage.

“Look at me.”

I couldn’t open my eyes at first, so overwhelmed was I with the slide of his cock, plumbing deeper and deeper inside me with every rock of his hips. When I finally did, and caught his brilliant, hooded eyes gazing down at me in absolute lust and affection, an even sharper passion bloomed in my core. It was a primal feeling, animal and strange and yet so deeply, truly right. Charles Vane was making me _his._ With a soft cry I yielded something I didn’t even realize I was holding back, and the entire length of him bottomed out inside me.

He kept his face close, he kept his hips close. He rocked in tiny movements, the softening of his eyelids showing his pure enjoyment of the sensation of being inside me.

But it was so much. So very, very much; the pressure close to pain as he filled me to my limit. Every time he rolled his hips, it felt a little better. “Move,” I breathed. “It feels better when you move.”

His deep voice rumbled in agreement as he pressed his forehead against mine and made his rhythmic thrusts longer, rocking like the waves against the shore, pulling more than half his length out before sliding inevitably back in. Pain kindled into pleasure under that steady motion, and I sighed in sweet relief.

“Feels good to be fucked properly, does it?” he teased into my ear, and I realized I had let my eyes close again as I sank into the ecstasy. He kissed my cheek and then lifted up a little above me, giving himself the leverage to snap his hips a little faster, a little harder.

I was panting now, my whole body getting hot as I writhed and offered myself to him fully.

“You never answered me before. How rough you’d like me to get.” His pace increased just a little even before I could answer, his hands curling around my hips.

I had always feared men’s roughness, during this act. But with Vane it felt totally different. And the coiled violence in his arms, the way he was so easily able to put lesser men in their place, certainly those were some of the things that attracted me to him the most. “How am I to answer a question like that?” And then, another thought arrested me: “How rough do you like it?”

Vane’s hips slowed, so he could pay attention to my face as he considered. One scarred eyebrow lifted. “I do like a woman with a little fight in her.”

Well. That, I certainly was. You don’t find a place on a pirate crew without a good measure of ferocity. But I considered my position. “Hard to fight you when you’ve already got me speared.”

I smoothed my hands along his flanks, faking a caress, then pushed them against his ribs while squeezing my thighs around him, twisting my hips in the way that I would use to throw a man off me in a fight. In my current predicament, however, it served only to drive Vane’s cock inside me deeper, and I broke off my attempt with a ragged moan as the sharp pleasure of it overwhelmed me.

I thought I heard the captain chuckle under the sound of my own cries. He scooped up my wrists and forced my hands up over my head, driving himself into me with more savage stabs.

The way I felt when Captain Vane overpowered me like that gave me all the answer to his question that I needed, my insides blooming and tingling all over again. I didn’t like making noises, did my best to keep these mewling wails quiet, but it was so hard to control myself underneath this.

“You like to feel me hold you down, don’t you?” Vane rumbled in my ear. His fingers flexed against my wrists, emphasizing how fully he had me pinned.

I did, but I still had a little fight left in me too. My mouth sought his for a kiss, scraping hard, then my teeth sank into his lip.

Vane growled into my mouth and jerked me up off the bed almost irritably. I kept my legs wrapped around him tight, an almost ornery urge leading me to try and confound his attempt to reposition me. But that only made it easier for him to scoop me completely off the mattress as he knelt up on the bed. He wasn’t satisfied just with that, however. His powerful arms secured me close as he stepped back onto the deck, then turned and slammed my back into the bulkhead wall. He pinned me there, my feet up in the air, and resumed fucking into me.

I thrilled at the strength of this man, though the angle was savage. “Mmm, yes,” I mewled against his cheek, “throw me around.”

He gave me a few more good hard thrusts against the wall before he spun me over to the table where we had so recently been playing cards. He removed his cock from me with shaking effort, only so that he could manhandle me around and bend me over the flat surface. My cheek pressed into the finely polished wood as his cock punctured me again, so thick that I still felt every last inch of him going in despite how stretched I had already become for him.

His deep voice rumbled in pleasure above me as he fucked as hard and fast as he wanted. I felt my body coiling around him, his tip slamming at an angle that awoke something dazzling deep inside me, and I wondered if he was going to make me feel that breaking point again. My throat squeezed out his name, over and over again, hoping he wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t shift, wouldn’t break this delic—

Another orgasm crashed over my senses, locking up every muscle in my body as I squealed through my teeth into the wood. Vane made a guttural sound in response, his rhythm stuttering. He pulled his length out of me and I sobbed at its loss, but understood why when something warm and wet started streaking along my back. I reveled at the evidence of his pleasure as my body still shook with my own.

I heard him sigh deeply, felt him draw his slick-tipped cock across the base of my spine. Then he leaned over me, dropping his forearm onto the table beside my face and then collapsing his head on top of it.

We panted in unison for a while, recovering from the intensity of it all. When Vane tilted his head to peek at me through disheveled strands of hair, his eyes were alight.

“I’m going to have to have you again.”

I sucked in a deep breath.

“Not immediately,” he clarified, his hand stroking up the clean part of my back, “but this was too good to be just once.”

“Better hope your luck holds in the next card game, then,” I teased. “Though I know, by the way, that luck had nothing to do with it.”

Vane smirked. “Can you blame me, with such a lovely prize on the table?”

I laughed, given that I was currently still laying, naked, on that very same table. Then I got serious. “I don’t like how it would look to the men, me fucking the captain. It changes things.”

Vane leaned in closer, until my whole world was his brilliant eyes, as blue as the bay at Nassau where we’d be arriving soon. “Then you’ll just have to get very good at being quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm coming in way too late to this fandom, but I'd love a kind word if anyone is still reading...


End file.
